Las reglas del juego
by Captain Elegost
Summary: Numero uno juega una partida contra Cree, donde dos visiones discordantes se enfrentar en un juego de mesa. participa en el reto especial de operacion FORO: las piezas en el tablero.


**Disclaimer:** KND no me pertenece, es propiedad de Mr Warburton, Curious Pictures y Cartoon network Studios.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Febrero: Las Piezas en el Tablero, del foro de KND: Los Chicos del Barrio, "Operación F.O.R.O."_

* * *

Una mesa con dos sillas, un tablero de 100 cuadros, 20 rojas, 20 blancas sobre la mesa en una habitación gris iluminada pobremente por un único foco.

La puerta se abre, entra el primer contendiente. Cree Lincoln, Adolescente, hermana mayor de Abigail Lincoln, Ex-agente de KND y una peligrosa amenaza para esta organización.

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra el segundo contendiente. Nigel Uno, niño, hijo único, agente de KND, tiene cuentas pendientes con Cree.

-¿Sabes cómo se juega, no es así? Es muy sencillo, mueves tus fichas en forma diagonal a un lado o al otro lado. Son solo dos opciones y esas dos opciones traerán coincidencias. –Comento Cree.

-Se cómo se juega, gracias. -Nigel ocupo su asiento. –Tú me las enseñaste cuando eras la líder del sector.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Es la ventaja de que no me hayan borrado la memoria. –Contesto sarcásticamente la morena. Era de todos conocidos que ella había huido de la organización antes de su decomización.

-Jugare blancas, significa que te toca la primera partida. –Dijo número uno.

-Muy bien, te agradezco el gesto. –Cree movió su ficha en diagonal izquierda. –Te conozco muy bien y no creo que me hayas invitado a este ameno juego solo por los viejos tiempos. Algo deseas saber.

Nigel movió su ficha blanca.

-Han pasado dos semanas desde que te capturamos en aquella región de Ucrania y aun ignoramos que estabas haciendo por allá. Todo porque estas dos semanas te has negado a ofrecernos información.

-¿Tanto tiempo de ser rivales y no te has dado cuenta que lo único que me negare a entregarle a tu tonta organización es lo que hay adentro de mi cabeza? –cree señalo su sien. –Tendrán que arrancarme las palabras bajo tortura, y no creo que siquiera lo intenten, tienen ese complejo de chicos buenos. –Cree movió una ficha roja.

-Créeme Cree, no intentaremos arrancarte nada a la fuerza. En cambio, te ofrezco que charlemos un rato. –Nigel contrataco moviendo una blanca. –según escuche, atacaste una de nuestras bases en Ucrania, ¿es eso correcto?

-Soy una adolescente, somos enemigos. ¿Qué te sorprende que haya atacado o no la base en Ucrania?

Nigel presentía que había algo raro con la justificación de Cree, como si ocultara algo. Tal vez para otro agente sus palabras no significaran nada, pero para Uno que la conocía desde que ella era su líder, había algo fuera de lugar en sus acciones.

-Y dime, ¿Qué tiene de interesante Ucrania?- Pregunto fríamente el agente Uno. –Para que hayas decidido viajar hasta allá.

-Oh, ¡Si te contara! En primer lugar, es la tierra natal de los cosacos, valerosos hombres de las estepas. Mitos y leyendas se han tejido por siglos sobre esos hombres, símbolos del espíritu de la libertad.

-¿Y en segundo lugar?

-Esta región ha sufrido la invasión napoleónica, la represión bolchevique y el ataque de las fuerzas del eje. ¿Sabes en que se parecen todos mi querido cocoliso?-Cree miro fijamente a Nigel. –Estoy seguro que lo sabes.

-Naciones intentando imponer su visión sobre naciones más débiles.

-Equivocado, es peor que eso. El gobierno cosaco se basa en la confianza en el Atamán, el líder de su pueblo, alguien en quien su pueblo confía y alguien que puede ser destituido si les falla. Napoleón, Stalin y Hitler se basaban en la organización por encima del pueblo. El partido nazi o el partido comunista, no importa cual elijas, basaba su poder en la organización y la organización estaba por encima de las individualidades. ¿Te recuerda a cierta organización, correcto?

-¿Estas insinuando que la KND es alguna clase de organización tiránica?

-¿Qué te hizo sospechar eso? ¿El mensaje subliminal de obediencia en la música ambiental?

-KND combate la tiranía de los adultos, nosotros somos los buenos. Tal vez tú pienses que somos autoritarios, pero lo que hacemos es por el bien de los niños. ¿En qué forma afectaríamos nosotros a la niñez? –Nigel mueve su ficha blanca, de tal forma que puede ser comida por una ficha de Cree. La adolescente lo nota de inmediato.

-¿Y todavía eres tan cínico? Sus agentes les sirven por años y cuando cumplen los trece, sencillamente les borran la memoria y los desechan. –Ella mueve su ficha roja y devora la ficha blanca de su oponente. –Has pensado que ustedes los convierten en sus enemigos, aun cuando ellos tal vez no deseen ser sus enemigos.

-Paranoica

-Me lo dice el burro cuando hablamos de orejas. –Ella observo a su contrincante hacer su movimiento. -Entonces, si no es una organización autoritaria ¿Por qué rompiste tu relación con Elizabeth Divine? ¿Acaso no fue porque la casa del árbol se interpuso en tu relación, literalmente?

-Fue un error en el ordenador.

-Eso dices ahora, pero en el fondo sabes que su comportamiento fue acorde a las prácticas fascistas de los chicos del barrio.

Aun con los comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos de la adolescente, uno conservaba la calma y respondía con frases cortas y concisas, concentrando su atención en el juego. Aun recordabas esas noches de juego con Cree, cuando era un agente novato y ella era su líder de sector, en ese momento aún tenía un sentimiento de admiración, o tal vez un sentimiento mucho más fuerte: él la amaba en secreto y aun con el pasar de los años, su odio hacia ella no habían apagado las chispas restantes de aquel primer amor.

-Sabes, una vez soñé que era presidenta de los estados unidos, ya sabes, la mandamás en todo el estado americano. Soñé que el resto de mi sector me traicionaba. –Cree movió su ficha en un movimiento diagonal. –Luego me entere que alguien en la organización había modificado el sueño para probar mi lealtad. –La adolecente fijo la mirada en Nigel. –Debí haber sospechado que algo andaba mal, yo conocía muy bien a mis camaradas como para pensar que traicionarían a los niños de buenas a primeras.

-Y aun así, te atreviste a traicionar a nuestra amada organización.

-A la organización, no a los compañeros que lo conforman. ¿Acaso tú le darías la espalda a tus compañeros de sector si KND te lo ordenara?

-Lo haría…ya lo sé, a veces yo también me doy asco, pero en mi cruzada contra los adultos no puedo detenerme en confiar en otros.

-Tienes razón, das asco. –Contesto la adolescente.

-Los dos somos igual de despreciables a nuestro propio modo. –respondió Uno con una siniestra sonrisa. –Al final de cuentas, un as siempre valdrá uno u once puntos.

-Yo ya me abrí contigo, ahora tu deberías hacer lo mismo…cuéntame lo de Ucrania y porque actuaste de esa manera con los agentes de aquella región. –Nigel había creado un movimiento de emboscada y ahora Cree tenía que buscar una forma de escapar.

-Muy bien, ¿eso deseas? Te lo diré. Ataque la base ucraniana porque esos agentes abusaban de la población local…ellos extorsionaban a la población local a cambio de sus dulces y caramelos.

-No, ¡Estas mintiendo!

-¡Que tonto eres Numero Uno! Ves la luz de la organización y te niegas a ver la oscuridad que ocultas. Tu propio idealismo te ciega a la realidad.

-Pero ¿Por qué atacarían civiles?

-Porque son un blanco más fácil. –La ficha roja de Cree salto sobre tres fichas blancas, eliminándolas del juego. -No olvides que la organización es controlada por niños, mientras más dulces ofrezcas, mayor favores obtendrás de las altas esferas. ¡Los niños aman los dulces, pero no les importa saber cómo se obtienen!

-Entonces fue cuando lo hicisteis, los atacasteis.

-¡Fue tan sencillo! Su sistema de extorsión los había anquilosado, se acostumbraron tanto a depender de la extorsión que olvidaron como combatir contra un adolescente. ¡Como disfrute golpeando la cara de cerdo del líder de sector contra la pared!

-Estas Enferma, Cree.

-Y lo dice alguien que programo una versión holográfica de su exlíder para tener con quien jugar un partido de…

-¡Me rindo! He analizado todos mis movimientos, y sin importar el movimiento que haga, terminare bloqueado en mi siguiente turno.

-Eres patético Uno, llevamos varios juegos y en todos te terminas rindiendo. –el proyector holográfico se apaga automáticamente.

Nigel se queda solo, en silencio. Reflexionando en su derrota.

* * *

Cinco había observado todo el tiempo la partida desde el monitor principal, pensando que era lo que tanto le obsesionaba a Uno sobre Cree.

Número tres y número cuatro se acercaron a Abby

-¿Otra vez observando a número Uno? ¿Acaso estaba jugando otra vez contra el holograma de Cree? –Pregunto tres a cinco.

-Desde que Cree deserto, no hay nadie más con quien desee jugar ese juego, así que diseño un programa para simular que se enfrenta contra ella…solo que lo programó con su propia paranoia.

-¿De tu hermana o de Uno?-Pregunto cuatro.

-De los dos.-Respondió Cinco.

-¿Y al menos, esta vez la vence?-Pregunto tres.

-No, parece que siempre termina perdiendo con la Cree holográfica. -Contesto número cinco

-Eso es triste, muy triste…y bastante patético. –Remato cuatro.

* * *

 **Final Notes:** el juego de mesa fue damas inglesas.

De mientras, estare esperando sus comentarios y quejas, muchas quejas: porque Uno perdio, si el nunca pierde; porque me centre mas en el duelo ideologico que en el duelo sobre el tablero; porque hago mencion de KND como organización fascista, cuando ellos son los niños bien; etc,etc.

En esta historia, saco ha relucir la parte mas "fanatica" de Nigel Uno en relación a KND y al mismo tiempo presento a Cree como el doppelganger/desdoblamiento del agente Uno que el se ha negado a ver.

Me gusta la idea de Cree como agente rebelde, mas que como villana, supongo que es cuestion de perspectiva.


End file.
